Tracing the past
by Hermoine147
Summary: Inuzuka Isane, the former owner of Murasame, together with the Harusame, the sword of life, was sealed in an eternal ice that will only break if the perfect time where she wished to "watch" comes. Meeting her brother's great great grandchild, Inuzuka Shino, who is now the owner of the Murasame she once owned, she hides the fact that they are blood-related. No pairings yet. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Time to watch

**A/U: Ughh... Can't resist the urge to write a fanfiction of Hakkenden, dammit. =_= Anyway, just gonna write it so I can at least share it. Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun isn't mine. Was that even needed to be asked? It obviously ain't mine but I did once hope for it to be mine. Have a good time! ^_^**

* * *

A girl with pitch black hair walked sloppily on a snowy forest. Her kimono was as red as blood, her eyes were like her hair, pitch black and empty. She dragged her body while walking, obviously tired. The snow piled up after her way, her foot was pinkish because of the extreme coldness. She staggered as her knees shook and finally gave up on her. She was made to sit at the cold snow.

"Why do you struggle so much?" A voice, to where it came was unidentified. It seemed to come from all directions.

"I'm tired but I want to... watch.. what happens.. next..." Huffing, the black-haired girl answered.

"Watch? What do you want to watch?" The voice again questioned the girl.

" I don't know... but.. deep in my heart.. there's something.. I want to watch.. but I'm tired..." The girl still huffed, As tears fell down her cheeks. " I'm tired of living this life... This immortal life.."

Suddenly from a nearby tree, A Sky blue-haired woman showed. Her eyes were blue-green as the white on it was covered with light blue. Her hair was certainly flowing but the end of it became transparent as it blended with the background.

The Pitch black-haired woman looked at her. Her face was of a desperate one's. "Koorihime... I don't know what I should be doing anymore.." She whispered, enough for the woman she called "Koorihime" to hear. She was breathing heavily. Her bright red-coloured kimono's sleeve danced with the cold breeze, together with her pitch black hair. She then fell unconscious to the bed of cold snow.

Koorihime walked to her side. She sat so she could properly take a look at the girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another woman in a white kimono with long blue-green hair and blue eyes, white covered in light blue also, appeared in the middle of the air, floating.

" My Dear Friend, are you sure to what you will be doing?" The woman who appeared asked Koorihime with gentle yet worrying note of the voice.

Koorihime looked at the woman who just appeared and pulled out a gentle smile, "Yes, Yukihime... I will do it.. I still want to live, want to continue spending my days with you.. and with her.." She looks at the girl and continued, " but I can't just watch her, wishing something but cannot get it, suffer because of it. As a friend, I must help her."

Yukihime pulled out a sad face and said, her mouth barely moving, " Koorihime... the price to pay if you do that will be too great."

Koorihime's smile didn't fade as she looked at Yukihime and shook her head. " No, Nothing is great if I get to make Isane happy. Someday, you'll experience what I am feeling right now as well. If that time comes, don't hesitate, Yukihime."

A tear fell to Yukihime's cheeks. "Yes, If that time will come I promise I will not hesitate, Koorihime."

Koorihime's smile became wider and touched the girl on her cheeks. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared coming from where Koorihime touched the girl, Isane. From it came a little ice becoming bigger and bigger by the second.

" Hey, Yukihime, I have a favor to ask." Koorihime turned to look at the crying Yukihime. "If, If she awakens.. will you tell her for me that I'm sorry for my selfish act? I know she will be very angry if she wakes up."

"Why? why do you seal her with your body?" Yukihime asked, gently crying.

"If.. If I don't seal her with all my power, then it will just be broken by her in a day. She is very powerful. Life was unfair for her. Burdened by Murasame, the sword of death, and Harusame, the sword of life, she cannot die." Koorihime answered, still with her gentle yet gallant smile.

"I see... I guess.. I won't be seeing you no more, my friend.." Yukihime's lips was replaced with a smile, "Then, in her place, I will bid farewell to you, my dear friend."

"Thank you... Yukihime.." the Blue bright light then enveloped the whole forest. When it was gone a very big crumple of Ice was formed. On the tip of it was the beautiful girl with pitch black hair and pitch black eyes, Inuzuka Isana.

Yukihime then sang the song Koorihime liked most to hear all the time. From the song was a desperate promise of Yukihime from Koorihime.

* * *

**A/U:  
Yukihime: The Japanese term of "Snow Princess"  
Koorihime: The Japanese term of "Ice princess"  
Kimono: Worn as a formal garment of Japan when it didn't enter the western age yet;**

Okay, that does it. Btw, this is just the prologue. Review as you please, My dear fans. Since I love y'all.


	2. Chapter 1: The mountain of Hazuki Part I

**A/N: Sorry, I really have the habit of making my readers wait, perhaps? Really, I'm such an idiot so please forgive me! . For disclaimers, Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun, isn't mine but the plot of this fanfic is mine, of course! :)**

* * *

***300 years later***

"Shino, you should eat the veggies.." A man with azure hair, paired with gray eyes, pestered at the kid who was about 13 years old of age, whom has violet curly hair paired with emerald eyes. The kid held a chopstick in his right hand in which raw meat was clipped on it. "I don't wanna! I want meat, Sosuke!" The kid grumbled.

"Really..." The man he called Sosuke held out a very deep sigh and shook his head, his hands above his head as a sign of some kind of disappointment. "You're really helpless, Shino."

They were in a some kind of restaurant Inn, at the front of the Inn was a sign, "Konaya". Besides the two of them, there were others who ate at the same table together with them. A long-haired blonde who looked like a woman if you don't look closely, a military police with some kind of birthmark in his cheek and is a shotacon (to shino only), A noisy blonde who can be compared to a chatterbox, A red-haired idiot who always seem to be out of place, A quiet raven-haired guy who sips his tea and seems to prefer solitary in first glance. Together, the 7 of them livens up the Konaya with their loud laughs and spats.

"I told you I don't want veggies! and hey Murasame! That's my meat! give it back!" Shino stood up, running to chase his black crow who stole his meat right of the bat. "WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" His screams enveloped the whole Konaya which made it more lively because of the mood made.

"Shino, stop that at once! It's rude!" Sosuke lectured Shino, chasing also after him.

"Really, I think I'm getting used to this scenery." The blonde-haired man who posses the heart of Yashahime, Asakeno, commented as he watched the two disappear from the room and even making the door ajar because of hastiness.

"That's true." the military policemen, Genpachi, agreed with Asakeno. He poured the bottle of sake in his tiny bowl and drank it within a gulp. He then let out a big breathe, indicating that he was refreshed by the gulp. "But why does Shino not accept my meat. I told him I'd give mine to him." He added as he looked at the raw meat in his plate.

"Just shut your mouth up, Kuso Aniki!" The rowdy blonde, Kobungo, told Genpachi off. "Huh, why?" Genpachi asked innocently, wanting some answers out of Kobungo's rude words.

"Well, well, everyone. Let's not fight! How about I sing a song to brighten your day up?" The red-haired man, Dousetsu, offered. "No thanks." Everyone who was currently sitting on that table, except Dousetsu himself of course, rejected within a second.

"How heartless!" Dousetsu ran on a corner and cried his heart out as a disappointment of not letting him sing by everyone. "You can sing?" The raven-haired man, Daikaku, asked with his serious face, as usual.

"Give it up, give it up! I won't listen! The last time you sang was a disaster! I thought the earth was quaking and a tsunami will come soon!" Kobungo exaggerated but his face was that of someone who looked very fed up by Dousetsu's singing voice.

"Ah! That won;t happen again! I just happened to drink the medicine my cute little sister, Mutsuki, made for me! She said it was a good medicine to make your voice beautiful and worthy to be praised! I did not know that It was a medicine to make your voice very horrible! But no matter what things Mutsuki gives me, I'll drink it!~" He told them, his face switching to that of a desperate one and a flushed-red one.

"When I say no, then it's NO!" Kobungo greatly rejected him, singing. He looked like he was traumatized. "Was it really that horrible?" Daikaku asked with his poker-face. Kobungo and Genpachi didn't hesitate to nod their heads, Instead they nodded it a whole lot of times before stopping, which made Dousetsu fall into misery more.

Suddenly the door opened and there, entered a young man, about 13 years old, with light blonde hair paired with beautiful sapphire eyes. "Hey guys! I was wondering what you were all doing here. A gathering?" He said wearing a wide innocent smile in his face.

"A coincidence gathering, I correct you. And hey, why don't you join, Shinobu?" Asakeno offered, directing to the blonde who just came, Shinobu. "Plus, you're 22, you can drink alright, right?" He added.

"Hmm.. Well you see.." Shinobu scratched his cheek with his index finger and smiled, "I may be 22 but my body is that of an 13 years' old. I can't drink, My body is still not of age to drink. Sorry." He added, his smile turned into an apologetic one.

"It's okay, It's okay, I'm also underage too. I still can't drink." Asakeno commented. "Eh? Asakeno-san, You're still underage?" Shinobu questioned, his smile faded and was replaced with a surprised one. "I thought you were 20 above..." He added.

"That was unnecessary!" Asakeno defended himself. "Even Sosuke! He's still 18 like me!" He continued, dragging Sosuke in the conversation.

"Eh? Even Sosuke-san? I didn't know. I only heard about Shino's age." He commented, still leaving a trace of him, being surprised after hearing the unexpected ages of the two.

"By the way, Shinobu, Why don't you sit down?" Genpachi offered. "You've been standing there ever since you came." He continued.

"Oh, Yeah, you're right." Shinobu scratched the back of his head and sat down in a dignified manner unlike the others.

Once again, the door opened. In there was a sobbing Shino and a smiling Sosuke with the looking-satisfied crow, Murasame. The 6 smiled as they knew what happened on the three. Murasame has already eaten Shino's meat.

"Don't cry, Shino. I told you I'll give you mine." Genpachi offered, carrying the plate of Meat. "It's okay, I don't need it." Shino answered, obviously needing it but tried to hide that fact. "Really, You're cute when you resist." Genpachi commented after seeing Shino's despaired face.

"It's okay. I'll give you mine instead." Sosuke offered, pitying Shino. Shino, who was just in despair have gained back his spirit and asked Sosuke innocently, with his big smile, "Really?". Sosuke shuffled Shino's hair and smiled at him, "Yes, really."

Shino gained back his spirit as he ate Sosuke's share of meat. The 8 of them were having fun all night, drinking, having Yakiniku, joking at each other, and most of all, feeling their burning friendship.

* * *

"They're having fun." A man with azure-coulored hair smiled as he watches the eight of them having fun in a distance on a certain building's roof. He was sitting on it, his right hand supporting the weight of his head as his right leg supports his right hand. The air blew on his hair, showing his hidden golden eye on his left eye, It was paired with blue in his right eye. The smile he was showing was nothing like a smile of happiness at all. It can be compared to a smile of jealousy.

"Are you jealous, Ao?" A woman, suddenly appearing in his back, commented. She wore a dress of a sister, the Church's cross on the middle of her chest, symbolizing that she was someone part of the church. Her red kissable lips showed a very sexy smile as her emerald eyes glittered.

"I can't say I'm not, right? If I do, I'd be lying to myself and to you." The man, Ao, looked at the woman who just arrived. His smile still unwavering. " And, Shino will be mine someday so it doesn't really matter to me, isn't that right, Princess Fuse?"

Princess Fuse smiled. "That's true." She licked her lips and suddenly disappeared without a trace. Ao continued to look at what he was looking when princess Fuse didn't arrive yet. "This smile isn't just a smile of jealousy, It's a smile of victory." He stood up and whispered, "I will come to pick you up, that's my promise, Shino." He then disappeared as if taken by the strong breeze.

* * *

"There's a mountain in where it always snow nonstop. It was very weird to see since it was already summer. It was some kind of phenomenon that can't be explained by science since the only place where it was snowing was the mountain alone, nearby villages were not affected at all. It was rumored that those who have climbed on that mountain was never seen again. Even the people searching for those who were missing have gone missing as well. It was a cursed mountain, as many have said. It's has continued to snow in their non-stop since 400 years ago. Does it interest you, Shino?" A light blonde-haired man explained as he sat in his chair while looking on some papers.

"What? So what do I care about that?It's none of my business, Satomi!" Shino complained as he stood in front of the blonde-haired man, Satomi Riou's desk.

"So this was ll about, Satomi-san?" Sosuke who stood behind Shino asked.

"Yeah, that's what I am talking about. Go there. If you won't, I'm gonna cut your allowance, Shino." Satomi threatened, not even averting his eyes on the bundle of papers he was reading and stamping a mark on.

Shino sighed deeply. "Whatever, I fuess I have no choice, huh? I don;t want my allowance to be cut! I have to buy the new maju's pops made!" He gave up and reached his palm in front of Satomi.

"What is that supposed to be?" Satomi asked, finally averting his eyes on his paperworks.

"Train expenses, of course. Can I go there without some expenses?" Shino asked. Satomi sighed and gave him a bundle of gold coins wrapped in a cloth. "That should cover fine." He spoke, averting his eyes on Shino and focusing on the paper once again.

"Let's go, Sosuke." Shino directed at Sosuke. "Wait a moment, Shino." Sosuke made Shino halt. Shino, who just halted looked at him, "What is it?". "We haven't asked the location of That mountain yet." Sosuke commented, he then looked at Satomi.

Without further ado, Satomi answered, "Go to the Village of Hazuki. They have a forest there and if you go deeper, there you'll enter the Snowy mountain."

Shino and Sosuke nodded and went out of Satomi's room.

"It's been snowing there for 400 years, huh?" Shino mumbled, "It's just like Perquisite mountain, Right, Sosuke?" Shino continued and turned to look at Sosuke afterwards.

"Yes, you're right. Thou, It's rain that was falling in Perquisite mountain. Plus, there were people who returned when they went in the mountain. This time, there was none. I wonder why." Sosuke replied.

"Yeah, really, what's within that mountain? Maybe the people who went there died in coldness." Shino wondered, his arms in his back, forming a hand pillow to his head.

"We will find out when we go there." Sosuke replied with a smile. The two of them got out of the house and went on the train station, only to see Shinobu, Genpachi and Kobungo, in their backpacks.

"Wh-wha- What are you guys doing here?" Shino asked, surprised by what he'v seen.

"We were asked by Satomi-san too." Shinobu replied. "Asakeno-san rejected because he have some business to do, Daikaku-san said that he have to create dolls because he have a deadline to follow and Dousetsu-san has to look out on his new-opened shop. I and Kobungo-san are free today. Even Genapchi-san because he have day-off today."

"Satomi asked?" Shino wondered. "Well, whatever. I don't care now. Let's just go to that mountain and return so I can eat meat here."

"The More, the merrier anyway." Sosuke added with a smile. The 5 of them sat on the first-class room of the train as it departed minutes after their rendezvous. The 5 of them are expecting to unveil the deep secret of the snowy mountain of Hazuki.

* * *

**A/N: That's that, the first half. I hope you did enjoy yourselves. ^_^ I don;t know when will I update again but I hope it won;t be that longer. Thanks you for the faves, follows and reviews, btw. :) It really made my day since I just opened my account now to see all those. I was very very happy.**


End file.
